Mary Jane Stacy
by lolipopasha
Summary: I just wanted a sweet Lysaac one shot. Isaac wants Lydia. That's it ! ahah. It's an AU story, since they never really interacted.


Just as short Lysaac one shot. I couldn't help the hint of Lydia being MJ, she would be so freaking perfect ! Enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Isaac's entire body shook with rage as he watched Lydia flirting openly with Aiden by her locker. He wanted to look away, but his eyes refused to cooperate and remained glued to the pair of readheads. He had to do something, anything, to get her away from him !

Before he had time to think about the consequences of his bold action, he walked over to them, grabbed her arm and dragged her toward an empty classroom, ignoring her protests.

When they were finally alone, he immediatley started to regret what he had done. Her cheeks were red from anger and she was staring at him with so much hartred that he couldn't help but shivered from fear.

-What the fuck is wrong with you Isaac ? She growled

-What the fuck is wrong with _**you**_, Lydia ! Aiden, really ?!

His tone was sharper that he meant it to be, but the idea of them together made him want to vomit.

-This is my life, not yours. Beside, she added with an accusatory raised eyebrow, why do you care so much ?

He swallowed hard, not entirely ready to answer her question.

During the summer, the two of them had spend a lot of time together. It had started when they had ran into each other at the theatre. Since they were going to watch the same movie (the amazing spiderman), they had decided that they could share popcorns and seat together. It was kind of awkward at first, since they had never been friends, but they had laughed at some stupid commercial and the ice was broken.

She had told him that she'd always liked Gwen better than MJ, who was too shallow for her own taste, and he had confessed that he always had a crush on Mary Jane since he was into readheads. She had smiled at that and they had talked about the perfect mix of the two women, a genius, beautiful popular girl with red hair. "Kind of like you" he had said. She didn't replied, and after that they had watched the movie in complete silence, but as soon as they had been out of the building she had pushed him in a dark alley and Isaac had lost his virginity. They had kept seeing each other all summer, going to movies, walking in the park, hanging out at her house and somehow they always ended up having sex.

But they had made a deal. Well, Lydia did. Once the summer was over, things would go back to normal. And they did. They had barely speak two words to each others since they were back at school, and lately he had been spending time with Allison. She was actually a pretty nice girl when she wasn't trying to murder him, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't find her attractive. But she was not Lydia.

-So ? She huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms on her chest.

_"Time to grow some balls Lahey..."_

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it almost instantly. Why couldn't he find the right words ?!

-I'm outta here, she said while walking to the door.

-I want you to be my Mary Jane Stacy ! He yelled desperately

She stopped in her track and he mentally slapped himself for being so corny. She turned around slowly, and instead of the smirk he expected she was frowning.

-I...you...remember ? Brain, popularity, red hair...

-Did you actually made a mix of both their names ? She asked in desbelief

He looked at the ground, his cheeks turning red.

-You know what I mean, he said softly.

-I thought we had a deal, she answered, no trace of emotions in her voice

-You had, he replied, his eyes still glued to the floor.

There was a silence and then he heard the sound of her heals clicking on the floor toward him.

-You didn't seemed to be to bothered by that.

He finally looked at her, confused. Why did she meant by that ?

-Allison is my best friend you know, she said in annoyance. Girls talk. A lot.

-We're just friends. But wait...are you jealous ? He asked, surprised that she would even care.

-No, she obviously lied, her heart racing in her chest.

Each beat made his confidence grow little by little and he smiled.

-You so are !

-Fuck you, she growled.

His smile only grew wider. She cared...Lydia Martin cared about him !

-Ok, maybe it annoyed me a little bit, she half confessed. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to date you, ok wolf boy ?

-Why ?

-Because ! She almost yelled. We don't know each other ! All we did was fucked. Was it good ? Yes, I'm not gonna lie. But this is not enough Isaac...

-I know you ! He protested.

She shook her head with a sad smile on her pretty red lips.

-I do Lydia, I know you. And you know me.

-Isaac...

-No ! He cut. Don't Lysaac me, please...

He closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, at first, but then she pushed him away gently.

-Desire is not knowing someone...

He growled in frustration and tried to kiss her again but she brushed past him.

-Fine, he sighed. You don't believe me. But if I can name ten things, ten personnal things about you that is not common knowledge, will you date me ?

-I...this is not that simple.

-How so ?

She sighed loudly but she nodded reluctantly and growled an "ok". Isaac couldn't help the smile of victory on his face. She was so screwed!

-Great. Ok, so, first thing...You're afraid of butterflies.

She opened he mouth to protest but he held his index finger in the air with a serious look on his face.

-Huh uh, you're not allowed to lie ! I'm a werewolf, remember ? I can tell when you do. I can also tell when you're afraid. And a couple times this summer, when we were in the park, I sensed your fear. At first, I didn't understood why, but I noticed the butterflies, and you only relaxed when they went away.

She rolled her eyes but gestured for him to go on. He smirked and took a sit on the desk.

-Second thing, you're a total nerd.

-What did you call me ? She asked in a cold tone

He laughed softly but stopped when she shot him a death glare.

-Well, you have so much comics, and I know that you play online games, I saw it on computer.

-If you ever tell somebody, she warned with a menacing tone, I'll cut you in half.

He hold his hands in surrender and chuckled.

-I won't, I promise.

-You better not, she said seriously. So, third thing ?

He could tell she was embarassed that he knew this detail about her by the way her cheeks were reddening. She tried to cover them with her long glossy hair, and he thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He had to be with her, she was perfect for him. And he was sure that he could make her happy, if only she would let him.

-Ok. Well, I know that you have three sugars with your coffee. You say two, but when people look away you add another one.

-This one is sweet, she smiled. Even if I will always deny it in public.

She sat next to him on the desk and brushed her bare shoulder against him. He shivered at the touch and looked at her deeply. He could feel her hot breath on his face and all he wanted to do was to kiss her.

-Next one ? She asked softly

-Hum...yeah, he said, trying to sound casual.

He thought about the most personnal thing he knew about her, the one that would show her that he really did know her, and when he found it he bit his lower lip nervously.

-You're not gonna like this one...

-Go ahead, she said

He sighed heavily and looked at the floor, unable to face her.

-Well, I know that you still have nightmares about Peter...

He felt her tense next to him and he closed his eyes hard, clenching his jaw.

-You speak in your sleep...Everytime you did, I held you tight and you relaxed.

He waited for her to yell at him and storm out of the room, but she took his hand in her shaking one. He looked at her, surprised at her gesture and she offered a small smile.

-You have nightmares too, about your dad. I held you tight too.

She carressed his cheek with her free hand and kissed him softly. It was short, but in Isaac's mind, it had last an eternity.

-You don't have to go on, I know that you know me, and I know you too. I'm just...scared. Scared to give myself to you and ending up being even more broken than I already am...

A tear escaped her beautiful green eyes and he washed it away with his thumb.

-I will never hurt you, Mary Jane Stacy.

She chuckled at the nickname and kissed him again, passionaltely this time. He framed her face with his hands and she tangled hers in his hair.

-You better not wolf boy.

He smiled and captured her mouth once again, smiling again her lips in pure happiness.

* * *

I just wanted some sweet Lysaac. Couldn't help it !


End file.
